


Waiting...[AU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alternate Universe story where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and is dating tenured professor Thomas Hunt, auteur extraordinaire.This takes place while they are waiting for the committee's decision on what to do with Alex and Hunt's relationship.For the prompt: anxiety
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Waiting...[AU]

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex paced back and forth, unable to sit still even for a moment. For if she did, her brain would have time to think and if she had time to think, then, she’d think about him and if she thought about him, she would have to remember why she started pacing in the first place. 

She wouldn’t do that. She couldn’t let herself do that. She feared what they might say… no, that wasn’t true. She could handle that. What worried her the most was not what they would say or even what they would do, but what he might do. She had come too far to lose him. He had promised they would get through this together, but, would they? She was just a student–a nobody, really–and he was this amazing auteur. There was nothing he couldn’t do... except, perhaps, escape this fate she brought upon them. 

Alex signed heavily. She had promised herself not to think about it, but it was all she could do. Her pace slowed until she finally came to a stop. 

A pair of hands greeted her entwining with her own. Her anxiety began fading to the background as she focused on that feeling of safety she felt with him. 

“I’m not going anyway,” Hunt admitted, squeezing her hands lightly. “I told you, it doesn’t matter what happens. Being with _ you _ is worth it. Nothing will change that.”

Alex nodded and moved closer to him, letting his strong arms encircle her. It didn’t matter who saw them anymore. They had nothing left to hide. 


End file.
